Shadow Boy
by Tiernan Hunter
Summary: The InoShikaCho trio was the perfect team. They were also best friends of seven years. But is that all they'd ever be? InoXShika


-1**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sometimes I dream I did but, some dreams are out of reach.

Ino: I'm in this story right?

Anime: Yeah…

Ino: And its called Shadow Boy. Oh my God, I know what's gonna happen. I-

Anime: (Puts hand over Ino's mouth and laughs nervously) Now you wouldn't want to spoil it for our loyal fans.

Ino: Fine. Please read and review.

Text

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

/ _Flashback /_

The Ino- Shika- Cho trio was unbeatable. They fought with unparallel teamwork. Plus they were all really great friends of seven years, despite what the Ino part may say. But is that all they could ever be?

(Ino's Point of View)

I was working at the flower shop when there was a knock on the door, _Who knocks to come into a shop?_ I thought, but I still replied, "Come in!"

Shikamaru and Chouji strolled in. Chouji eating his usual bag of chips and Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets (as usual) and was looking out a window (as usual). But today the expression on his face wasn't relaxed and lazy like it usually was but it was nervous, like he was hiding something.

Me, being the talkative, forward girl that I am decided to just outright ask him what was up. "So Shikamaru, what's up? You look worried, and that's something for _me_ to be worried about, 'cause usually you find emotions like that too troublesome."

Hearing his name Shikamaru snapped his head around to look at me. For some unknown reason my heart sped up and I blushed furiously. He took a deep breath and said, "Yes Ino, there is something bothering me. That's actually why we came," he sighed again, Ino thought he could hear her heartbeat all the way across the room. _What's wrong with me? _"Tsunade assigned us to an A class mission. We tried to get her to allow you to come but she just said that you were needed here…Also that no matter how well the Ino- Shika- Cho works together she still needs some of it here. We argued the point that we are useless by ourselves but, she is the Hokage and we just couldn't win. We're leaving tomorrow. We just came to tell you that…and to say goodbye."

I didn't think I could move. Chouji came over and hugged her and said goodbye. I was in such a stupor that I barely even noticed. As Shikamaru came over I recovered though enough to hug him back and say goodbye.

As he backed away I couldn't hold it in anymore. I leaned over put my head in my hands and cried.

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

As I regretfully let go of my embrace of Ino I turned to walk out of the shop when I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw…._Is Ino, crying? Is this the same loud mouthed, air headed, violent girl that I have become best friends with over the past seven years? That I have come to love beyond all hope of return? I've never seen her like this, maybe we shouldn't have…_

_/"Chouji," I whispered. "You know how I love Ino right?" he nodded. " Well I've finally decided that she will never feel the same. She loves that _Sasuke_ too much. I don't think that I can live seeing her with him so…I'm gonna volunteer for this A class mission. You can't tell her that, whether I come back or not."_

"_Don't worry about it Shikamaru," Chouji mumbled through a mouthful of chips. "I couldn't tell her cause I'm coming too. I wouldn't ever let my best friend do something like this alone."/_

I almost regret volunteering for that mission, but I know that she'll be happier with _Sasuke_ than with me. I go over and hold her once more to try and calm her down. When she stopped crying I regretfully let go of my embrace once more and began to leave once again. But before I did I kissed her lightly on her cheek.

When I got to the door I heard her ask me, "Why Shikamaru? Why are you leaving me like this?"

I didn't turn around as I said this as to not let her see my tears, "Because," I stated as calmly and coldly as I could, "I love you, I always did. But you love Sasuke." And with that I left, most likely never to see the woman I loved ever again.

(Ino's Point of View)

As Shikamaru left I cried once more. I finally realized why I was blushing and my heart was speeding up. "I loved you all this time Shikamaru Nara, and now you just leave me! All because you thought that I love Sasuke. I don't love Sasuke, I'd kill him without a second thought if you asked me to."

I sat and cried for several more minutes then I got up and went to the door of the shop. I flipped the sign so that it said closed and I left. As I walked down the road crying I said to myself quietly, " You better come back Shadow boy, you better."

A couple of weeks later I was working at the shop again when Sakura (my best friend) ran in, out of breath. "Hey," I said cheerfully. "Why are you in such a rush forehead?"

"Chouji….Shikamaru…..are…back," she choked out.

"Oh my God!" I shouted. I got up and grabbed my friends arm. Then I pulled her out of the shop and down the road to the gates of the village.

When I got there I dropped Sakura and ran up to Chouji. It was then that I noticed that he was carrying something and that Shikamaru wasn't there. _Oh no! Don't be dead shadow boy. Please don't be dead._ "Chouji!" I shouted still a distance up the road. "I'm so glad that your back, but where's Shika?!"

As I got closer I noticed that Chouji and whatever he was carrying were covered in blood. Then I realized what he was carrying. _NO!!!_ "Chouji! What happened?!" I shouted between sobs.

He looked really tired so I offered, "May I carry him? You look very tired," he nodded and handed me the object. _Ah, so I was right_. I looked down into the face of Shikamaru Nara. I leaned over kissed him on the cheek. _What did you do shadow boy?_

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got there, before I was even in the door I shouted in my loud, highly recognizable voice, "I have an emergency!" as I ran through the doors. As a nurse ran up to me I said to her, "This is Shikamaru Nara and is injured really, really badly. He and Chouji just got back from an A class mission so he should be here shortly. But you had better save Shika or else your gonna need someone to save you!" I said with my fist in the nurses face.

She looked at me worriedly and then took Shikamaru and set him on a stretcher. Then her and another nurse ran him off down a hallway. I tried to follow but another nurse stood in front of me. "I'm sorry," she said. "You cannot go down there. Authorized personnel only."

"Either you get out of my way," I said menacingly, "or I will beat you to a pulp. I _will _see Shikamaru!"

The nurse chose the latter. When I was done I spun around to face the other nurses and said threateningly, "Anyone else want to stop me from reaching my Shika?!" All the nurses took a nervous step back. So I spun around and raced after the stretcher with Shika on it.

When I got to his room I saw that they had lay him on a bed. _He looks horrible, he's covered in dirt and blood_. I pulled up a chair and sat down to wait. _You better wake up shadow boy. _"You better wake up Shikamaru Nara. If not for you than for me. I love you shadow boy, I really do."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Then I lay my head on my other arm and went to sleep.

(Shikamaru's Point of View)

_Ouch, why does everything hurt? Oh, right. Chouji and I were ambushed and I passed out while fighting. _I was finally awake but I refused to open my eyes. I tried to lift up my right arm to rub my head to try and ease the pain. _Why won't my arm move? It feels like there is something on it._

I finally opened my eyes. Then I turned my head to see what was on my arm. And there I saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She was even more beautiful while she was sleeping, even though her hair was everywhere and her face was streaked with tears mixed with blood and dirt. _What happened to her that she is covered in dirt and blood?_

I slid my arm out from under her head and stroked her hair. Then I whispered, "Ino, wake up." I tapped her lightly on the head to help speed up the process.

When she woke up she lifted her head and rubbed her puffy, red eyes. Then she looked at him wide eyed and just sat there, amazed.

"What happened to you? I thought I was the one injured, so why are you covered in blood?"

"I," she stuttered, "You…how…….This blood….its yours…"

_What? Has she been here all this time? How long was I out? Does she really care that much about me?_

"Why? Why did you stay with me all this time?"

"Because," she said, unusually timid. "Because I love you shadow boy."

I leaned up and kissed her and to my surprise, she didn't pull away. In fact she deepened the kiss.

We both looked up when we heard several snickers from the doorway. There stood Chouji and all three kids fathers. Ino and I both blushed and then everyone burst out laughing.

Then Inoichi came over and took his daughters hand, "Come on Ino, you've been here for two days. You need to come home."

As Ino got up to leave with her father she leaned in to kiss my cheek. As she did so she whispered in his ear, "It's because I love you shadow boy."

A/N: Yay fluff! I just love this pairing! Sure ShikaXTemari is cute but…this one just clicks.

Temari: Hey, (laughs nervously) I don't love crybaby.

Anime: Sure you don't (rolls eyes)

Shika: Temari loves me…this is such a drag.

Ino: You better back off Temari, Shadow Boy is mine.

Anime: Okay you two. Brake it up, I just waxed the floor and I don't want the battle of the blondes scratching it up again. Hey that would make a great fic, Battle of the Blondes. Tell me what you think, REVIEW!! Or I will sick they maniac blondes on you!

Temari & Ino: Hey!

Anime: Just shut-up and review!


End file.
